The Johnson Family
by BugsBunny10
Summary: You are invited into the house of the Johnsons. When Molly's days as a Bubble Guppy are coming to a close but a new chapter of her life has just open up. Molly and her family just moved into a new house in Bubbletucky where they will start their day and end it as a family. So take your shoes off and make yourself at home as you get ready for a family tale you won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

**The Johnson Family**

Chapter 1: The Big Move

This story starts off at a quiet neighborhood in the middle of Bubbletucky. A van can be seen pulling up in the driveway of a red two-story home. Coming out of the driver's seat of the van is a man particularly in his 40s. He has bright red hair, dark skin, a sharp blue tail and is wearing a white shirt along with a jacket that matches with his tail. He goes by the name of Police Chief Christopher Johnson Senior. "All right, you guys," he said to some other moving figures in the van. "We're hear. Come on out and check out our new home."

The two sliding doors of the van soon began to open up. Coming out of the doors are two small figures coming from each door. The last one that came out from one of them is a guppy that we all know. She plays the co-host and the leader of Nick Jr.'s show Bubble Guppies and she has the voice of Beyonce but the looks of Nicki Minaj. Her entire name is Molly Johnson or just simply as we call her Molly. She still have her usual long pink hair. Molly is wearing a white shirt and have a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. In her hands is her pet kitten name Princess.

She looks up at her new home. "Wow. The house looks amazing," she said. "You like our new home, Princess?" Princess just smile and meow. Before she gets to the front door of the house, the passenger door open. With curly pink hair and wearing a blue dress that covers up a big belly was her mother Nicole. She was soon helped out by her husband Chris. "Easy, Nicole," he said to his wife. "Easy now."

"Stop doting me Chrissy," Nicole said. "I'm not handicap. I'm just pregnant." Chris helps his wife to the front door and grabs a pair of keys inside of his pocket. He gets the big key out and puts it in the door's lock and turn it to open the door. The family all went inside and was amazed by the interior of the house.

"This house is amazing," said Jennifer. Jennifer is the oldest of the four children. She is 16-years-old. "Check out the fireplace," said Olivia.

"All right, you guys," Chris said to his kids. "Go upstairs and pick out a room." Each of the four kids swim as fast as they can to pick out the good rooms. Jennifer, being the oldest of the four, got the second biggest room. She laid down on top of the carpet. Olivia was just right beside her. The one thing that separated the two sisters was the bathroom that they're sharing.

"Oh my gosh. Our bathroom is so big," said Olivia. "And we even have our own sink and toilet."

"Yeah," Jennifer said with a smirk. "Now I don't have to worry about you stinking up the bathroom."

"Well at least I don't have pieces of my own hair still sitting in the sink." As Olivia went back in her room, Jen brushes down her long pink hair with her hand. On the other side of the second floor, Molly open a door to her room and went inside. "Wow," she said. "The walls match the color of my hair." She lets out a giggle. Soon she open another door and see it has a walk in closet with a lock in the door handle. Molly and Chris Jr. have to share a bathroom since she's still five and Chris is only three. Speaking of Chris, he went into his own room and found it a good use for him.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," the three-year-old said. Last but not least, it was their parents who was last to check out their bedroom-the master suite. They open the room door and see the very large bedroom. "Now this…" Nicole said. "…this is a bedroom. Bettter than that old little space we had." The Johnson family aren't from Bubbletucky. Instead they lived a couple of hours in a small town. But ever since Molly was selected for the Bubble Guppies, they all stayed at a hotel. But now the family got enough money to move to Bubbletucky officially.

"Well I'm just glad that this will be the start of a new life," her husband said. The couple kiss one another and pull each other into a soft embrace. "So when's the moving truck gonna get here?" Nicole asked. "About an hour from now," Chris answered. "In that time, we'll go grocery shopping, explore the neighborhood and have moree fun downtown."

Chris left the room and call the kiids who was still exploring the second floor. They all came downstairs. "Now listen you guys," he said. "The movers will be here in an hour. In the meantime, we're gonna do some grocery shopping, have fun downtown and just get to know our neighbors during then. Okay?" The four kids agree. Molly was the first to went outside and check out their neighborhood. She turn her head to the left and see a Frisbee flying in the air only to be caught by a little dog.

Across from where Moly and her family was living in is a blue one story house. Living there was the second co-host of the Bubble Guppies show. It was Gil and he was playing with Bubble Puppy. "Good boy," Gil said as he was petting Bubble Puppy's head. "Okay boy. Go long." With one turn from his wrist, Gil tosses the Frisbee high up in the air. When Bubble Puppy try to catch it, the Frisbee flew above the high privacy fence of their backyard. "Aww man," Gil said.

Bubble Puppy lets out a small whimper. "Don't worry, boy," Gil said. "We'll just go out there and find it." But the Frisbee soon manage to fly back into Gil's backyard and into his hands. "Huh," he said. "Come on." Gil and Bubble Puppy left the backyard and made their way to the front. Gil looks around to see if anyone was outside but they couldn't found anyone.

"I don't get it," Gil said. "Who could have throw our Frisbee back to us boy."

"Maybe you should turn around and see for yourself." Gil's ears were ringing at that familiar voice. With one turn from his head, he sees it was none other than his co-host/best friend. "Molly." Gil and Moly pulled each other into a bear hug and itt seems to last forever. The last time the two talked to one another was when they was interviewed by Miranda Cosgrove. Bubble Puppy was also excited to see Molly. He licks her face and Molly giggles. "I miss you too, Bubble Puppy," Molly said to the small pet.

"What are you doing here?" Gil asked. "I thought you and your family was moving to a new town."

"We did," Molly said to her friend.

"Wait a minute. You're moving here?"

"Yep." The two give one another a big hug. Both of them were filled with excitement that they're gonna be neighbors.

"Hey Molly you wanna play with me and Bubble Puppy for a few min utes?" Gil asked.

"Sorry Gilly. ME and my family are going somewhere soon."

"Oh okay. Then maybe later."

"Sure thing. Bye neighbor." Molly gives gil a little peck on the cheek that cause him to just froze up.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

The Johnsons are back into their house. After pulling up into their drivewway, Chris opens the door and the family sees their house is entirely filled with furniture. While the kids went upstairs to check out their rooms, Chris pulls Nicole into their room-the master suite. Nicole covered her entire mouth with her hands after seeing the bedroom has a King sized bedroom that is surrounded by candles and has seashells that form a heart on the bed.

"Honey this is so romantic," she said. "Yeah but there's one more," Chris said. He kneels down in front of his pregnant wife and takes out a small box from his pocket. Inside is a diamond ring. Tears began to come out of Nicole's eyes. "I know we have our ups and downs and I know I made some mistakes during our marriage but one thing's for sure is that I'll never stop loving you. So I was wondering, will you be my wife…again?"

Chris and Nicole have been married for twenty years now. Even though Nicole have to deal with Chris putting himself and his career before them, she knows that he'll never stop loving her. "Of course, Chrissy," she said still crying. "I will be your wife again." The two kiss one another as Chris takes off Nicole's old wedding ring and puts on the new one on her finger.

After another hour has pass, the entire family are in their rooms. Most of them are sound asleep except for Molly. She was writing in her personal diary while her pet kitten Princess was sleeping right beside her.

**Dear Diary…**

**What does it mean to go onto greener pastures? Well to me, it means to move on with your life. This marks the first night of me and my family into our new home in Bubbletucky and already some of my crazy siblings are already getting settled. But I can't say that I blame them cause I too am getting settled since I've been here before. Although my Bubble Guppies days are over, my life isn't for the big move has mark a new chapter in my life especially that my Gilly is now my neighbor. Well that's all for now. Good night and see you tomorrow.**

**Sincerely**

**Molly also known as…The Princess of Bubbletucky**

Molly closes her diary up and puts it in her drawer that was right beside her. She turns off her lamp and lay her head down on her pillow. A few minutes later, she was now fully asleep.

**Well the first chapter of my new Bubble Guppies fanfic is done. On the next chapter, more details of some of Molly's family member will be exposed. I got another Bubble Guppies fanfic I'm working on. In the mean time, make sure you reply and check some of my other stories along the way. Thank you for reading and I'll be back for more. Bugs…signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Johnson Family**

**Chapter 2: The Settling**

Jen can be seen running into her house. As she step inside, she try to close the door and lock it as fast as she could, but she's unsuccessful. A darker male who looks exactly her age soon barge inside. "Go away from me right now," Jen said to the male. "I just can't stay away from you," the male said as he ran to Jen. Everytime he got closer to Jen, she would try and as far from him as possible, but he would just get closer and closer. "You're just too beautiful," he added.

"True," jen said laughing. "But you got to go before my father comes and bust us. You know he's a cop."

"Well I guess I'm gonna be doing some time. At least I have you."

"Stop. Stop. You know I have a boyfriend."

"I know but…" the male grab Jen's hand and give a good yank pulling her in so close to him that their noses were touching. "…does he mind if I come close to you like this?" the male asked. Jen was so turn on about this. The two teens' head got closer until their lips have touch. But it was interrupted by a noise from the other room. "Jen? Is that you in there." It was Jen's father.

"Yeah dad," Jen replied back. "I'm in here. Along with Rashad." It has been a whole month since the Johnson family have moved into their new house. Rashad is Jen's boyfriend. They have been dating for two weeks and already boyfriend and girlfriend. "Can you come in the kitchen? And bring Rashad," Chris said. As a father, crhis always wanna make sure his son and daughters, or in Chris's eyes his prince and princesses, are being treated with respect and can go overbearing and too protective. Jen and Rashad headed into the kitchen and see Chris wiring the lighting. "Hey daddy," Jen said to her father. Chris got down the latter and Jen kisses her father's cheek. "Hey princess," chris said. HE soon turn his attention to her boyfriend.

"How you're doing Mr. Johnson?" Rashad said as he take his hand out for him to shake it. Rashad is a nice guy and like Jen, he also 16-years-old and he can drive as well. "How are you doing Rashad?" Chris said as he gave him a pat on the back. He patted on his back so hard that it was enough for Rashad to yell in pain. "Dad, don't break his spine now," Jen said pulling Rashad away from her faher. "You want something to eat? I got some chips?"

"Sure. Chips will do," her boyfriend said. When Jen went to open up a cabinet, she was havin g problems opeing it up. "Uhhh dad. I can't open up the snack cabinet."

"Ohh that's because I baby proof them," her father said.

"You what?"

"Baby proof them. Your mother is eight months pregnant now and I want to make sure this house is 100% baby proof for your newborn little brother."

"Well how am I supposed to get to the snakc cabinet now?"

"There's a number lock combination on the cabinets."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"well what is the 4-digit number then?"

"Uhh…I…have…no idea. Sorry princess. Now if you're excuse me, I have to rewire the place."

"Rewire the whole house?" Rashad said still rubbiing his back. "Oh no," Jen said.

"What?"

"Everytime my dad tries to fix something, it always end badly."

"How badly?" Jen then take three fingers and countdown backwards. Three…two…one. All of a sudden, the two hear Chris screaming in pain also they see the entire lighting in the kitchen flickering on and off. Then everything went dark. "Oh I see," Rashad said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Molly soon came home with a basketball in her hand. She see the entire house is pitch dark. "Hello," she said wanting to know if anyone was home. "We're in here princess," her father chris who was in another room. Molly walked into the other room and see her entire family. "What happen to the lights in here? Molly asked.

"Your father tried to "baby proof" the lighting," Nicole said. She was on the phone with the electric company.

"Baby proof the lighting," Molly said as she was laughing. "Why Olivia doesn't have any clothes on?" Olivia is the second child and the middle daughter of Chris and Nicole. She's 10 years old. Olivia has a towel wrap around her. "Dad try to baby proof the water," she said.

"Well I just got off the phone with the electric and the water company," Nicole said. "Luckily the lights and the water will come back on in an hour."

"Great," C.J. said. "We have to wait a whole hour." C.J. is the so far the youngest of the kids and is the first son of Chris and Nicole. C.J. is short for Chris Junior.

"By the time the lights come back on, the food will be too soggy for me to cook," Nicole said. "You guys want some take out?" All the kids said yes. "Well okay then," Chris said. "I'll call Fong's and order some Chinese." Chris was soon stop by his wife. "No. I'll order the food. You have done enough today." The family soon heard a knock on their door. Chris opens it and see a big box sitting right on the doorstep.

"What's up with the box?" Chris said. "What's wrong, honey?" Nicole asked. The entire family was at the front as well.

"Someone left a big box in our doorstep."

"Hey. There's a note," Molly pointed out. Chris grabs it and reads it. "What's it say?" C.J. asked.

"It said," chrris read…

_Dear New Neighbors…_

_Welcome to the neighborhood. To give you a good welcome, here is a box filled with school supplies for the children. Hopefully we'll meet up later on._

"School supplies?" Nicole question. "How many supplies did they put in here?" C.J. asked. When Chris grab a pair of scissors and cut the tape and open the side of a box, they soon realized there was no school supplies. "SUPPLIES." The family jump, but soon relieved after seeing and hearing a familiar face and voice.

"Deema?" Molly said.

"Hey girl." The two best friends both hugged one another and jumped up and down.

"Deema, what are you doing here," Nicole asked. "You don't live here do you?"

"No, but me and my family are staying with Gil and his family while ours is getting fumigated. So what you guys up to?"

"Well we're gonna get some Chinese food."

"Ohhh. Chinese food. Okay. Well see you around." The family say goodbye to Deema as she headed back to Gil's place along with the box.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The lights are back on and the Johnsons are at the dinner table eating some Chinese food. "So glad the lights came back on," Nicole said. "Well its been a month since we moved here," Chris said. "How you kids love the new life here?" All the kids said it's great. Everyone was now settled in their house.

"This Chinese food is good," Jen said. "Yeah," C.J. said. "I'm just glad that dad didn't baby proof the food." Everyone laugh at the joke.

"Now kids. Your father just wanted best for your little brother," Nicole said. Wait a minute. Did she say "little brother"?

"Did you say little brother," Olivia asked. Nicole nod. "Yep," she said. "We are having a boy."

"Finally," C.J. said. "I feel weird knowing you have to wake up with girls in your family."

"That's how I feel before your mother had you," Chris said agreeing with his son. Night falls and the family are seen in their rooms getting ready to go to bed. Molly is in her room. Princess (her pet kitten) is seen sleeping right beside her bed. Molly was under the covers in her pajamas. She too is getting ready for bed.

**Dear Diary…**

**This marks the end of the first month in our new house. Already everyone has gotten settled. Jen has already have a boyfriend, my dad has been "baby proofing" the house, C.J. has been going all in with his childish pranks and my mother is just one month due of delivering my new little brother. Yep. She just found out today that's she's having a baby boy. Anyway, I have also got myself settled myself. I have made friends with some of our neighbors' kids. Well…sort of. I have no problem with them, but its like that every time they see me, they end up drooling on themselves. Aww. And speaking of neighbors, my good friend Deema is staying with Gil while her house is getting fumigated. But the point is this…moving to a new neighborhood can be scary but in a while, you will eventually make yourself at home. Well that's all for now. Time for me to go to bed. See you later.**

**Sincerely,**

**Molly Johnson aka the Princess of Bubbletucky**


	3. Chapter 3: The Neighbors

**The Johnson Family**

**Chapter 3: The Neighbors**

IT was a Friday afternoon. Molly had recently gotten off her school bus and she was running straight to her house. She was just as exciting than she ever was. After a minute, she finally made to her front door. As Molly close the door and lock it, she throws her book bag onto the floor and ran into the kitchen where she sees her parents. "Hey mom hey dad," she said to her parents. "Hey Princess," Chris said to her daughter. "Molly I though I said no running in the house," Nicole said. "Sorry mom," Molly said. "Remember my friend Gil?"

"You mean that handsome little boy with the blue hair you love?" Molly blush in embarrass. She does have a crush on Gil, just as much as Gil has a crush on her. "I don't love Gil," Molly said. "We're just really close friends." Nicole and Chris just look at each other with smiles knowing that Molly was lying. "Anyway during school, Gil said that his family wants to invite us to dinner."

Even though Molly is very close friends with Gil, her family don'tt exactly know him only by his work with _Bubble Guppies_. The same thing with Gil and his family. "Well I think that's a wonderful idea," Nicole said. She was preparing dinner while Chris was reading the newspaper. "At least this way we'll be able to know your little friend better."

"I think so too," Chris said. "Now we'll be able to know if he's worthy of our little princess."

"What do me by that?" Molly asked her father. "You know," Chris said. He puts his newspaper down and picks up Molly and sits her down on his lap. "If he would make a good son-in-law."

"Dad. He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Okay, Molly. Go ahead and do your homework," Nicole said still cooking for dinner. Moly got her book bag and headed upstairs to her room to start her homework. When she got to the stairs, C.J. came in the house running and screaming. Olivia is seen chasing him. "MOM! DAD!" C.J. screamed. "You're dead," Nicole screamed at him. The two ran straight into the kitchen almost knocking down the food that Nicole had in her hand.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW," Chris said. Both Nicole and C.J. stop. "Have you two lost your mind? You know there's no running in this house. You almost knock your mother down."

"What is wrong? Olivia, why are you chasing your brotherr?" Nicole asked.

"Look at what C.J. did to my book bag," Olivia show Chris and Nicole her book bag. It was soaked in water and everything inside of it was soaking wet and dripping water. "Everything is wet in here. My homework, my textbooks, my gym clothes, my notebooks, everything."

"C.J., why did you wet your sister's book bag?" Nicole asked C.J. "It was an accident," C.J. said. "Well how did you get it wet then?," Chris asked. "Olivia had her book bag on the ground and it got all dirty. So I decided to be a caring brother and wash it for her."

"And how did it get wet on the inside?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," C.J. answered. "The water somehow got in between the zippers."

"The book bag was open," Olivia added. "Well now you know not to leave your stuff unintended," C.J. said. "I mean you don't want nobody to dig in your book bag."

"How about I stuff you in my book bag," Olivia grab her wet math textbook and threatens C.J. with it. But she was broken up by Chris. "Hey now if there's gonna be anyone who's gonna be stuffing somebody in a book bag, its gonna be me," Chris said to C.J. and Olivia. "Now you two go upstairs and do your homework." Olivia and C.J. headed upstairs still arguing at each other and calling each other names. Molly went up to her parents.

"So what about dinner?" she asked them.

"When?" Nicole asked.

"Tomorrow night," Molly answered.

"Sure. We can do it," Nicole asked.

"Cool. Can I go by Gil's house and let him and his family know?"

"Yeah go ahead before dinner, sweetie."

"Well can you guys please don't do anything embarrassing?"

"What?" Chris said. "Oh come, Princess. We would never embarrass you in anyway."

"Well Chrissy," Nicole said to her husband. "Do you remember the last time when Jen was seven and someone took her popsicle?"

**Flashback**

This flashback takes place before Molly and C.J. was even born. When Jen was seven, a bully took her favorite grape popsicle. Chris was at her second grade class with the five students that are often mean and pick on her. He have him stand in a "line up", which was really just the chalkboard. Chris was also in his police outfit.

"Now," he said. "Which one of you stole my Princess's grape popsicle? CONFESS NOW!" One of the guys' lips were covered with grape flavor. He passes out scared of Jen's father. "Yeah," Chris said pointing to the kid. "He did it."

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah," the present Chris said. "Those were the good days." Molly still had a worried look on her face. She didn't want her family ruined her friendship with Gil. "Don't worry, Molly," Nicole said. "How bad could it possibility get?" Without warning, C.J. came running in the kitchen again screaming with Olivia chasing him with her damp math book. They ran straight out the kitchen. "You know what? I'm gonna handle this," Chris said as he takes off his belt and follows the two. "You two better behave," he screamed at them. "Here I come with my belt." Jen came in the backdoor looking all sad.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Nicole asked. "My phone went dead," Jen said as if she was going to cry. "Now I can't talk to Rashad now. This is horrible. Jen heads upstairs dragging her book bag on the floor. Molly look back at her mother. "Can we rescheduled the dinner plan?" she asked her mother.

"No," Nicole said. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's gonna be alright. Trust me. Now go ahead and get ready for dinner."

"Okay. Thanks mom," Molly said. She heads upstairs to her room. Before she watches up, she grabs her diary and takes out a picture of Gil. The picture has a red heart surrounded Gil's face and has "Molly + Gil" all over on the back along with XOXOXOXO. "Oh Gilly," she said talking to the picture. "I hope my family doesn't ruin us." She gives the picture a kiss and puts it back in the diary page before heading to the bathroom and start washing her hands.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

The Johnsons are now at the front doorstep of Gil and his family's house-the Gibsons. In Nicole's hands is a dish filled with her homemade macaroni and cheese. "Okay everyone," she said to her family. "Are you kids ready?"

"Yeah," the kids replied. "Hey where's daddy," Olivia asked. "Your father said he had something to do," Nicole answered. "One of you ring the bell." C.J. rings the doorbell which can be heard on the other side of the door. "All day today, he's been acting weird," Jen said. "He's saying all this weird stuff that I don't even know what he's saying."

"Yeah same here," Olivia agreed. "Well tonight I want everyone on their best behavior," Nicole said to the kids. The door soon opens up. Behind the door is a Caucasian female with long blue hair. It was Gil's mother Mrs. Gibson. "You must be the Johnson family," she said. The Johnsons all nod their heads. "Welcome. Welcome. Please come in," the female welcome the family in their house. "Gilbert, the Johnsons are here." A few seconds later, Gil along with his cousin Deema came downstairs.

"Molly. You made it," Gil said. He head towards Molly's way and gives her a hug and so did Deema.

"Hey Gil," Molly said while giving him a hug. "Hey girl," Deema said. Molly laugh and give her crazy best friend a hug too. Bubble Puppy came downstairs as well and licks Molly. Other relatives of Gil and Deema's families soon came in the room. The family includes Gil's grandparents and Deema's parents and her infant brother and older sister.

"Hey mom," Gil said to his mother. "Where's dad?" BEfore his mother could answer, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Gibson went and answer it. Behind the door was Chris who for some reason dressed up like a redneck. Molly began blushing in embarrassment while her family looked at him with disgusted. "Chris," Nicole saiid with an attitude. "What are you wearing?"

"This my redneck suit baby," Chris said with a Southern accent. Out of nowhere, Gil's father Mr. Gibson, came out from one of the rooms dressed up like some kind of gangster rapper. "Westside," he screamed. Gil slapped himself in the face while deema just have a disgusted look on her face. The two fathers look at one another and said "what the hey?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" the two fathers asked each other. They soon said that they don't like whatever they was wearing. Anyway, after a few minutes of intruding each other families, it was time to eat.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Both families came out of the kitchen with bellies that are stuffed moore than a pig. "Now that was some good chicken, Dora," Nicole said. Dora is Gil's mother's name.

"Thank you so much," Dora said. "I didn't slave over that stove for nothing." the two mothers were having a good time with each other.

"Anyway," Deema's mother said. "I'm so sorry how this dinner had started off very rough." When Molly and her family came to Gil's house, the fathers were having a hard time getting along. I had to leave that part out because I don't want this story to be as long as it already is. "I'm just glad that my husband and your brother manage to work things out." The two fathers both came out of the kitchen talking and laughing.

"ANyway sorry about earlier tonight," Mr. Gibson said. "I can get very crazy and do stupid things." Molly laughs at the common. "Now I know where Gil gets it from." I forgot to mention that Chris is all African-American but Nicole is an Hispanic. As a result, Molly and the rest of her siblings all half black and half Hispanic. When Chris jokily said something in Spanish, Mr. Gibson though he was cursing and start attacking him. The two fathers land on the couch as the rest of their families try to get a hold of them.

Ten minutes later, the Johnsons are back at their house. All of them are ready for bed. Molly can be seen in her room in her pajamas with her pet kitten Princess sleeping on the other side of the bed. Molly is writing in her diary.

**Dear Diary…**

**What does it mean to Love Thy Neighbor? Well it really means to always honor your neighbor and treat them as if they're a part of your own family. But in my family's eyes, it's pretty much the same thing…only in our own special way. After having dinner with Gil and his family, I learn that Gil isn't just the curious goofball that I know. Instead he is just like all of us…human. That and the fact that my family is just as crazy as his. Well, its that time for me to shut my eyes and go to slleep. See you next time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Molly Johnson aka The Princess of Bubbletucky**

**Okay everyone. This marks the last week of my summer break and after that, I have to go back to high school. So its probably going to be a while before I update more chapters. So I will be working on this week on more chapters before I go back to school. In the meantime, reply and I'll be back with hopefully at least two more chapters. Bugs…signing out.**

**P.S. Authorgirl12...**

**In the beginning of the last chapter, Jen and Rashad was already boyfriend and girlfriend when he was chasing her. The reason why Rashad was chasing Jen was just a little romance game. I really got it from a show I was watching. But the point is, the two was already going out. Hope that answers your question.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pencil Case

**The Johnson Family**

**Chapter 4: The Pencil Case**

On a peaceful Monday morning, the Johnson family are at their house. Some are still in bed sleeping, but for Jen and Olivia, they were wide awake. The two sisters sneak in their younger sister Molly's bedroom where they see her sleeping in her Princess theme pink bed. Her kitten Princess is sleeping right beside her.

"Ready?" Jen whispered to Olivia.

"Let's do this," Olivia answered.

"Remember. On the count of three. 1..."

"…2..."

As soon as the two hit three, the two sisters jump on the bed. Not only waking up Molly, but sending her high up in the air until she can be found landing on the floor of the bed. Princess has also got ejected from the bed and can also be seen on the floor, but on the other side of the bed. Jen and Olivia joined Molly on the floor.

"Wakey. Wakey," they both said to their shaken sister.

Molly grunts. "Oh my God. You two are the most annoying sisters a 5-year-old can have," she said rubbing her head. Princess ran on top of her owner's lap. "Good morning to you too, Princess."

"Come on," Jen said. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Monday?" Molly said.

"Well that and you and the rest of the guppies are gonna be starting in your first music video." Jen was right. Today, the Bubble Guppies are gonna be working for the music video for their song _Pencil Case_. The song is a promotion for their Season 3 premier _"Get Ready for School" _and the song is like a spin-off of Lady Gaga's song _"Poker Face". _For example, in the song, they replaced "P-P-P-Poker Face. P-P-Poker Face" with "P-P-P-Pencil Case. P-P-Pencil Case."

"It's just a video, Jen. What's the big deal?"

"Well…it's…oh never mind. Just get up and get ready."

"Uhhh. What time is it?"

"Almost 8 in the morning," Olivia answered.

"We don't shoot the video until noon and you two wanna wake me up at this time?" Molly said in an angry tone. She got back on the bed and cover her entire body up with her bed sheets. Jen and Olivia then began tickling her and won't stop up until she gets up.

"Tickle. Tickle. Tickle. Tickle," the two older sisters said. As they were tickling her, Molly was giggling and squirming knocking Princess off the bed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA. STOP IT YOU GUYS," Molly would laugh. "I CAN'T TAKE IT. HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE." Molly eventually got out the bed, but her sisters were still tickling her. "I'M UP. I'M UP. I'M UP," Molly screamed with laughter. Eventually Jen and Olivia stopped the tickling and help her get up.

"Okay. I won't go back to sleep," Molly said still sleepy. "Good. Now come on. Let's go in the kitchen and get something to eat," Olivia said. The three sisters ran downstairs to the kitchen. They got some cereal in the little pantry they have and got some milk from the refrigerator. Three bowls and three spoons are seen on the table. As the sisters were eating their cereal, C.J. can be seen coming from downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning sisters," he said greeting his older sisters. They all said good morning right back at him. C.J. also got cereal.

"I never thought you three would be up this early," he said.

"Well I wasn't either until these two woke me up," Molly replied as she points to Jen and Olivia. Princess also came downstairs and was waiting for her owner to fill up her food bowl. Molly went back to the cabinet and got some cat food for her. As she dump it in the bowl, she also got the milk back from the fridge and pour Princess some.

"Well don't worry Molly," C.J. said. "At least you will be wide awake for that new video you will be starting."

"Well she better," Jen warning Molly. Later on that day, their parents got up and cooked them a real breakfast.

**NOON**

"Come on Molly. I'm ready to go," Jen said screaming for Molly.

"I'm coming. Hold on," Molly replied back. As Molly come downstairs, she has on sparkly blue gloves and a pair of matching glasses.

"Now that's what a pop star looks like," Jen replied at Molly's glamorous look. "There is a diva in you."

Molly giggled in embarrassment. "It's just temporary Jen."

"Well I sure know that Gil is gonna love it." Jen laughed. This made Molly blushed. Since they were going to the video shoot, Gil's family asked if Jen could give him a ride as well.

"Can we please go now?"

As the two sisters walked out of the house, Molly took her glasses out and looked up to the sky before mouthing "I hope so". She puts her glasses back on and head into the car. Gil's house was just a few houses down. They got to his doorstep where he answers the door, him and Deema. When they walked out the house, the two cousins stop to see Molly, who was standing right beside the car with her gear still on.

Deema was being her usual self, but for Gil, all he did was just stood there and stare at his beautiful co-host. "Oh my God, girl. You look gorgeous," Deema said.

"Thanks Deema," Molly replied back. She soon turn her attention to her blue-headed co-host and noticed him just staring there with his mouth wide open. "WHat do you think Gil?" she asked.

"Yeah Gil. What do you think?" Deema said teasing Gil. She knew that Gil is love struck about Molly and knew that Molly likes Gil.

"Huh? Uhh I mean…," Gil managed to say. "You look…uhh."

"Okay lover boy," Deema said. "I think you should stop talking right there."

Jen soon came out of the house after talking to Gil's parents. They were now getting ready to go to their video shoot. It was an hour as the three got to the shoot. It was gonna be shot in a warehouse and the video will be entire made in front of a green screen. Molly, Gil, and Deema soon saw Goby, Oona and Nonny. All the guppies were giving pencil cases that have their names on them.

"Okay everyone. Let's shoot one," the director said who happens to be the same lobster director from the _"Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf?" _episode. "Okay. You guys ready?" he said.

"Yes," the guppies replied. Supporting them, Mr. Grouper was also there even though he doesn't even make a cameo in the video.

"Lights…camera…speed…and…action," the director said. The first shot features the guppies holding their pencil cases with their names on them. After that, it was then time for Molly to shoot the beginning of the video. Molly got a new microphone that make its first appearance in the beginning of the video. It looks just like her regular blue microphone, but its yellow.

"Okay Molly," the director said to her. "You will be standing on that stage lift. Once you are lifted up, then you will start singing. Got it?"

"I got it," Molly answered.

"Okay. Now fill free to do a little extra in this shot if you want."

"You mean improvise?"

"That's right."

Molly got on the stage lift in her blue gloves and blue glasses. She noticed that all her friends are talking except for Gil, who was still staring at her until he turn his head to the side after she noticed him. Molly smile and blushed. An idea soon came in her head.

"Okay everyone. And…action." The music began to play and Molly can be seen being lifted up and singing the intro of the song. She is seen holding her left arm out with her left hand dropping. Molly placed her right arm on her hips. "And…cut," the director said. "Good stuff, Molly."

After an hour of shooting, the guppies were all tired. "Ahh man," Goby said. "WHo knew shooting a video who be this exhausting?"

"At least we're almost finished though," Oona said.

"What else do we have to shoot?" Gil asked.

"I still have a few shots I have to do myself," Molly said.

"Yeah. I have to do a separate shot myself," deema said.

"After that, he did say the final shot is gonna be us holding hands and dancing around that big pencil case over there," Nonny said.

"I'll be so glad when we will be done," Gil said.

Break time was not over. After Molly did some more shots, it was Deema's turn. She had on a dress made entirely out of bubbles, similar to the dress that Lady Gaga wore while she was performing at a show. It was then time for the final shot of the video. All the guppies are joined hand to hand while surrounding a big pencil case. After that, it was now a wrap.

"And that's a wrap on Pencil Case," the director said. The guppies all cheer and applauded. "Okay guppies. I'll have the video done by tonight."

"Thank you," the guppies all said. "You guys wanna come to my house and see the premier?" Molly asked her friends. They all said yes.

Night falls and the guppies are at Molly's house in her living room where in a few moments, they will see the world premier of their new video. Deema had on another bubble dress, this one (unlike the other one) is a plastic one.

"You sure are a Lady Gaga fan, aren't you?" Goby asked.

"You got that right," Deema replied. Chris came from the kitchen with two big bowls of popcorn. "Everyone ready?" he asked. After a show on Nickelodeon went to a commercial, the video began to play. The video starts with Molly being lifted on the stage. They were also shots of her posing and along with her showing her pencil case as she's singing.

"Molly, you sure went sassy in this video," Olivia said to her younger sister. Everyone laughed when one of the bubbles of Deema's bubble dress pop. The video continue to play and ended with Molly during one more final post. The entire room was filled with applauded.

"That was good work kids," Chris said.

"Thanks," the guppies said. It was then time for everyone to go home.

"Hey Molly," Nicole asked her daughter. "All that posting you were doing in the video, what was that about?"

"Yeah what's up with that?" Jen asked. "You never did that before."

All Molly did was just stand there and blushed before turning her head until her eyes hit Gil. "Uhh…"

"Never mind. I see," Nicole said.

Around 10:00, the Johnson family are seen in their rooms getting ready for bed. Molly is writing in her diary and Princess is seen beside her.

**Dear Diary…**

**Today was a good day for me. It was the first of me and the rest of the guppies' first music video. It was also one of the most longest days I have ever experience. But it just go to show you that hard work will always pay off. Sure some people made it the easier way, but…it never last forever. I learned that hard work stinks, but with courage and confidence, you can make it out of anything. When its time for me to go to bed. See you later.**

**Sincerely,**

**Molly a.k.a. the Princess of Bubbletucky.**

Molly places her diary in her drawer with her blue sparkling gloves and glasses.


End file.
